You Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone
by suspend your disbelief
Summary: Kaoru has lost Kenshin...How far will she go to get him back?
1. Fallen

Whee! New ficcy time! ^^; Yes, yes, I know I still have "Nightmares and Dreamscapes" to finish- not to mention start, but this idea came afterwards, and I didn't want to forget it. ^^;  
  
This is strictly angst/supernatural/romance/drama. ^^; No humor whatsoever. ^^  
  
Well, *cries* I must begin.. Is it a sad thing when just thinking about this story makes my heart ache? X.X  
  
"You Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone"- Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was my fault, I realized one afternoon of grieving. He had left for me. Because of me. Because I didn't fulfill my own oath to him, by making him content.  
  
Everyone lies, I also realized. Everyone had said he had business to take care of; that's why he was never home.  
  
That, needless to say, was a downright lie.  
  
He had left because my being there for him, and his reversed blade sword, not to mention the many lives he saved, including mine several times, offered him no solace. He wasn't happy, so he left.  
  
And his leaving tore my heart. It wasn't fair. To either of us. He deserved so much better a life. Something I would have done anything to give him. I tried.I tried..  
  
I could hear his voice telling me he loved me before he died. I could still feel the tears I cried for him. They just kept falling. Because no matter what happened, nothing and no one would ever; could ever take his place in my heart.  
  
"Kenshin.." I cried out. Sobbing again, as always, the pain in my heart grew stronger.  
  
I couldn't not see him, so I walked outside. Stringy hair, watery eyes, wrinkled kimono and all, I walked to his gravesite, picking flowers along the way.  
  
I never did make it there, that day.  
  
A voice out of nowhere asked me this question. Perhaps I was hearing things? But it sounded so good to me.SO much like every last dream I had since his death.  
  
"You want to bring your love back, deary?" The voice asked. It sounded old.. withered.Yet, it held wisdom.  
  
"W-What?" My tired voice asked. I had to make sure it wasn't a joke. It sounded like something Yahiko would have teased me with all of those years ago. Though, with age came maturity, and he had long passed that stage.  
  
"Do you wish to bring your lover back?" It questioned again.  
  
The next thing I saw was the ground coming to meet me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I know it isn't at all what I promised, yet. (I'm much better at writing angst.More angstier than this, but I needed a little groundwork for the plot. This time, I'm not stalling. XDDDDDDD). But, I'm not sure whether to continue it. Reviews make all the difference! (Maybe. XD)  
  
PLEASE R&R.  
  
I don't ever care if you hated it! I just want to know how you felt about it!  
  
Till next time? (Hopefully. XD)  
  
Kaoru-dono. 


	2. Arrival Of The Female Hiko!

I know this chapter is short. I know nobody wants to read this, probably. But, I just want to write this story. Flame me if you want, I don't care.  
  
Anyways, I was told that the first chapter was a bit confusing. Hopefully, this chapter will clear a few things up.  
  
As a recap: Kenshin has already died, and as Kaoru was walking towards his gravesite, she came upon an elderly woman who asked if she wanted her love back. As she was emotionally drained from thinking of him, the question had been the final straw; she fainted.  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine.  
  
Chapter Two: Female Hiko!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't remember much after falling, except waking up in a small, square room. My head was swimming as I raised it off of a high level bed, an oddity for me. Looking around the room, with a slightly blurred vision, I realized the person owning the small house must have been a traveler from the west.  
  
I vaguely wondered how I ended up there, until a woman waved her hand in front of my face. I followed the wrinkled, withered hand up to a face, of the same appearance.  
  
"It's about time you got up, woman. I thought you were dead, for a while there."  
  
Her tone was no-nonsense and bossy, her hands taking their place on a set of wide hips. Even though I was only sitting up by now, I was almost taller than her. My head reached to about her chest, and had I been standing, I would have towered over her.  
  
"How did I get here?" I mumbled, crossly. I was very much appreciative of the woman's kind services, bringing me in after I had fallen, but I certainly did not value being woken up in the manner I had been.  
  
"Your frail heart couldn't withstand the shock of my words, I guess." She replied, bustling around the one room house like a thunderstorm, dusting the mantle over the small fire pit.  
  
"Withstand the shock of what? Oh, and it really isn't necessary to clean up for me." I stated, gently, still trying to wake up, rubbing my head.  
  
"The shock of my words. I told you that, already, idiot. And why do you assume that I'm cleaning up for YOU? You're so egotistical. . . "She chastised, still busying herself.  
  
This woman was quick to get on my last nerves, and it wasn't often I got worked up over anything, especially with my illness. "Um. . . If it is not bold for me to ask—"  
  
I was cut off by the stout woman. "Everything you've said so far has been rudely bold. Why should this be much different?"  
  
It was all I could do not to stand up and give the shorter woman a good piece of my mind. But, as the room was still a bit hazy, I decided it best just to let her continue, ignoring her. "How did you get me here?" I questioned, looking her over carefully.  
  
"Why, you rude wench! I got you here by carrying you. You weigh next to nothing, probably because you're starving yourself to death to be with your lover, and besides that, I'm strong. Stronger than you, at least."  
  
Oh, if only she knew.  
  
"Why am I here, anyways? You obviously don't seem to like me."  
  
"This was a job for me, sent for by a man you may know. . . Name something like Hiro. . . Heno. . . "  
  
"Hiko?" I asked, dubiously. It wouldn't surprise me that he knew a woman like that; they had almost identical personalities. But why would he care enough about me to get someone to. . . baby-sit me?  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that good for nothing drunk." The woman replied, nodding.  
  
"Again, if I'm not bold to ask—Why does he care about me? Why did he want this done for me?" I asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Do I look like a damn mind reader?" She asked in return.  
  
"That didn't answer my question." I reminded her, calmly. If there was a definite quality I had picked up while with my husband, temper control was it.  
  
". . . Yes it does, you're just too damn stupid to figure out how."  
  
Ugh?! Did it EVER end with her?  
  
"Not that I don't enjoy your presence." I started, bitterly, "But may I be allowed to leave?"  
  
"I wasn't hired to be your babysitter. There are a few things I need to tell you and such. . . . "  
  
"Anytime now, you can start." I shot back.  
  
"In due time, wench." She replied, distaste nearly dripping from her words.  
  
Which was fine, if I knew how much longer I could deal with her!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review! 


End file.
